


Balter

by LoneWolf01, skiiish367



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Crimes & Criminals, Dark, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Flirting, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Joker is human too, M/M, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Secrets, Slow Build, Therapy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolf01/pseuds/LoneWolf01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiiish367/pseuds/skiiish367
Summary: Batman is missing, and who better to ask for help than the Joker himself? Is it going to be easy to ask him to help? Oh, who was she kidding? This was a suicide mission. I repeat, utter suicide.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Balter  
> (v.) To dance artlessly, without particular grace or skill but usually with enjoyment

“Oh no no.”

“I’m telling you. He’s missing and I-” Helena started before being cut off my a gun being pushed up against her chin. She closed her eyes, and swallowed the spit gathering up in her mouth before looking up into the piercing green eyes, glaring.

“I am telling you. He is _GONE,_ Joker. G-o-n-e. _Gone_. Get that through your thick-headed skull.”

The Joker looked at her, with a gaze all too serious even with the permanent smile, and it sent shivers down her spine. No, she was not afraid. Not at all, only uncomfortable. And the cold autumn air around her didn’t seem to help either.

A cackle broke free from the clown’s mouth, following with hysterical giggling. “Oh, silly girl..silly _silly_ girl. Batman doesn’t just _disappear_ ,” the clown spoke, his voice going impossible low. “No no, not without me. We _complete_ each other. I mean, what is he going to do without me? He can’t just leave. H-he can’t.”

Helena pulled away from the Joker’s gun, and gripped the one in her own jeans. Confronting the Joker alone was never a good thing and walking up to him, and demanding that he help her is no better, what other choice did she have?

The only force able to keep the criminal at bay was gone. He’d disappeared, and as more time passed by, the more wicked Gotham was becoming.  It's been only a month. A month since his disappearance, and half of Arkham's inmates were already gone. Escaped and roaming freely among the innocent. The shootings, robberies, murders all at their peak. She was glad her father and Alfred were not at gotham at the moment. He's left for buisness purposes. Afterall, he was Bruce Wayne. And who would have been a better target that Gotham's billionaire himself?

"I know.. You aren't the best person to ask to help me find him.. But I tried, ok? The police is running in circles and he's been gone for a month! A MONTH! I thought _MAYBE_ , that you had a deep relationship with the Bat," she spoke, careful not to agitate the clown too much, put to keep him on the edge. "Well, seems like I was wrong. Looks like dear _Eddie_ was closer. Maybe I should've just gone to him. What a waste of time..."

Helena was no fool. She knew that the Joker wouldn't take her words seriously until provoked. So here she was. Claiming to Joker that his relationship with the Batman had not been real at all. That the Riddler was closer. She was really trying to get herself killed here, wasn't she?

The Joker cackled, "Oh Sweetie, Like I said before Batman doesn't just disappear without telling anybody Including His Bat Twerps. And especially not _me!_ "

"Well, why don't you fucking tell me where he is then?! Have you seen him at all? Do you honestly believe is still here?? If he is, then what? Is poor Joker being ignored? I mean...I remember what happened with your previous few 'outings', you know like the one whe-"

"That's enough. Betsy wasn't ignoring me! He was just...busy."

Helena scoffed. "Really? Are you implying that other things were more important to him than you?"

Wrong move, because the net thing she knew, she was being pushed up against the brick wall, with a cold hand wrapped tightly around her throat. " _No one_ is more important than me to Batsy. We..we _COMPLETE_ each other," the clown growled, sending shivers down her spine. Cold sweat pooled up on the back of her neck, dripping down her back. 

"L-let go..Joker," she gasped. The grip was tight enough to make breathing difficult but not impossible.

"Why should I?" he spoke, with a wide grin on his face. "Maybe I should just shoot you right here. See, if Batsy shows up. If he doesn't than maybe I'll go look for him myself, eh? After all, you are just another pitiful waste of space."

Helena glared as the grip tightened. How could someone so easily speak of killing someone with little to no remorse? How could someone be so cruel? Was this the man that Batman felt with everyday? Her breath hitched as the hold turned deadly, blocking her airway. She put her hand up against his chest, pushing him away, in no avail. Her throat turned dry, lungs screaming for air, as a slight dull throb ached it's way to her head. She had to do something, and _fast!_

"I-I know..his real i-identity.."

 

-o-

 

Helena lay sprawled on the wet floor below her gagging for air. She pressed a hand up to her neck, wincing slightly at her own touch. she could tell it would bruise later on, but for now, she was lucky to be alive. The lie seemed to have worked. Ofcource she didn't know who Batman was, or his identity. It'd been a lie. She was royally fucked. But not yet. Atleast not until the Joker figured out that it was a lie. Until then, she'd keep on with her story. 

"Tell me, Detective. Who _is_ Batman?"

She swallowed. "I can't tell you!"

"WHY?! You are here for _my_ help, are you not, detective?"

"That is indeed true. I have come for your help." She didn't want to admit it, but yes. She needed the Joker's help. Desperately.

"Then tell me all you know!"

"Don't you order me around!! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even known he was gone!! You would have just been lost in who know's what messed up world of yours. I came for help, Joker. Not for you to fucking push me around. I'm not Harley," she took in a deep breath before continuing. "Y-you, you'd help him. I know you would. Hell you could probably help me find him...no matter how much danger he's in. You wouldn't...let him get hurt. So, please, Joker..i can't believe I'm fucking begging but will you _please_ help me Find him? Please..."

She looked down at his feet, and their was a pause of silence. So deafening, it almost drove her mad.

"You don't play fair. Pulling the innocent card on me. Not fair at all," the clown muttered, looking slightly to the side. he was irritated, but not...angry.

Her eyes beamed with satisfaction, and she quickly, got up from the ground, brushing off the bits of dirt stuck to her pants. "Is that a yes!?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, twice detective. I don't like being ignored the first time."

The corner of her lips curved up to an almost smile. "Well then what are you waiting for? Let's go."

The Joker groaned, but followed none the less.

 

-o-

 

They sat down at comfort of her office, papers scattered on the table before them with empty cups of coffee left bombarded across the hardwood floor. It truly was not the greatest idea to bring the Joker into her department office, but then again, this would be a better option than her house anytime. After al, the Joker did not _yet_ know she was the daughter of Bruce Wayne.

Th news was playing not he screen planted on the wall next to the table.  

"Look Joker..even the news seems to agree with me." 

 " It has Been a Month since Our Dark Knight Also Known as Batman has been Missing.. Where could the Gotham's day knight have gone? Has he abandoned Gotham city for good, or has someone taken the vigilant? No one, not even on of his "Bat Twerps" as the clown Prince calls them where even Informed that he was going to go somewhere...which takes up back to the point. The Joker has escaped Arkham, with no lead to his location-"

Helena picked the remote up and turns the t.v off to see a disappeared smile on jokers face. He looks up to notice Helena looking at him, and chuckles slightly, " Well, I Guess you weren't fucking around to get to me It seems you really do need my help, Detective. Sooooo....where do we start?"

That startled her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, where do we look for him. You know who he is, so go on, Detective, do tell me where dear ol' Batsy's hiding."

She twitched. 

"Do speak, detective. We don't have all day. Atleast, not _all_ of us do."

"What do you mean where to look for him?! _YOU_ WERE SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE HE IS!!!"

"Please do clarify, what you mean by that."

She gaped. "It's why I asked for help! I though you knew where he could be?! What use are you if you didn't!!"

"Oh please, detective, I may be a killer, but I'm no stalker. Even I wouldn't stoop that low."

She glared at the Joker, who was now flipping through her papers and dropping them to the floor as he flipped the next one. Maybe if she stared hard enough, she could price a hole to the stupid clown's head. Oh how she wished she could've been superman right now.

"Oh c'mon detective! Tick Tock! We don't have all day," he whined. What had she gotten herself into?

Gotham was fucked. 

"Oh C'mon detective! You know what you where thinking.. If you Got The best Person in town or maybe least great master mind criminal who can not be trusted to help anybody.. But Look sweetie.. Your really doing a big risk which is amazing most people i don't Believe unless it was Harley.." he mumbled the last few words under his breath. "Boring~"


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker had finally Accepted that she was telling him the truth..

Helena then mumbles under her breath " Oh.. Just Sweet where is the first place to look.. I'm Such a stupid ass to go here and ask The Joker in person to help me find Bruce When i Thought HE KNEW!"

Joker then lifts his head up and crooks it toward the left side like a wondering puppy dog.. And then mumbles " Oh.. I'm So sorry Sweetie.. I Know I don't Know where the fuck Batman May be at.. "

Batman Wakes up with his head thudding like crap, and he finds himself strapped onto a Table like someone is going to do something with him..

He then yells after a few minutes of trying to find his voice " Where The FREAK AM I?"

His Wrist started tickling.. He noticed the Name Helena..He then says " OH.. NO!!..."

 

Helena then mumbles under her breath " YOU BETTER pick up.." In a strange way it did pick up to hear Bruce's Harsh And almost kind voice saying " I'm Sorry Helena!, First thing I know is my Head is Hurting Like Crap.. Then i noticed i'm Strapped to a Table.. Next to alot of Dangerous Tools.. In some place Dark.. Very Creepy.. Maybe the J.."

The joker then yelled " OH.. SURE BUSTER LIKE I WOULD KIDNAP YOU!!!!, YOU'VE BEEN MISSING FOR a MONTH!, and This Sweet Girl Named Helena HAS ASKED ME TO HELP FIND YOU!"

Bruce was silent while he heard that then smirked " Okay.. So Then My Mistake if it was not you then Who the freak Was it..? I only Remember doing something then.. Lights Out.."

Joker then mumbled while smiling so weirdly " Lets.. Just Say now you know how i felt When you Kidnapped me.. And Cut my Face!, But I would never do that to you.. I Know It is wrong to ask Harley or my Sweet Princess to Help you Since she hates you.."

Bruce then agreed while he mumbled " Yeah.. I Know.. I Did some shit there.. I Have no Fault if she does not want to help.. But Let her know this I'm sorry and.. Hold on.. *he heard someone coming and yelling " WHY! Would you DUMBY TELL WHERE WE ARE AT.. ITS A SUPPOSED TO BE SECRET NOT TO SAY YEAH.. WE HAVE BRUCE WAYNE ON STREET 1609 AVAUNT ROAD WITH BROKEN DOWN HOUSES WE ARE IN THE THIRD ONE THAT IS LIKE A HOUSE BUT A WAREHOUSE!.." Okay There is your information I've got to tell ya'll I Bet You are happy i know i am, So Go.. And Hurry.." He stopped the call.

Helena then gasped in Happiness and smirked " Yes.. At Least we Know where Bruce is it!, Thanks to Him for listening while we being quite! Now Joker you need to call Harley.." she smirked more..

The Joker then picked up his watch like phone and mumbled " Call Princess.. *Dialing Princess* "Hello This is Harley Speaking?" Hey.. Harley Babe.. I Bruce has been Missing for a month you know.." "Yeah I know Babe.. So whats this gotta do with you Calling me?* "Well.. A Woman Named Helena Has asked me to go and help her find Bruce And well I was Going to Ask you.." "NO! Hell No! You KNOW WHAT HE DID To me.. But if I have no other option Only for Edward and His Daughter who, I don't Know her name.." " Okay.. Thanks Harley Babe.. I Owe you Big time.. Bruce Already gave us the Places Information but we still need ya Help!" "Okay Babe.. Why did you call me.. When i was a three houses away.. Okay I am.. Okay Nvm I'm Here Be.. Bye!"

Harley Came from the window and Griped " Okay.. Now I have to Stay From our Sweet Baby Olivia Once Again.. Well I know i have to help Bruce, Anyway I'm don't Taking Care of his CHILDREN!" she stopped in a moan..

Joker swirled a smile while blurting " Well.. I Think I know Who this sweet Child's Dad is.." 

Harley then questioned " Who?"

He yelled " YOU KNOW WHO.. BRUCE WAYNE!"

Helena Grumbled " Great.. Now Two Famous Villains are helping Me Safe my Dad! Wonderful, I Sorta Miss Him.. Mom Kinda Died Mine of something.."

Joker swirled and questioned " Wow.. Cool Wait your mom is dead. I'm Sorry to hear that, Liv is my little Doll.."

Helena then mumbled softly " I.. I Never.. Told my Dad.. This.. But I'm.."

Joker then answered " Your What..?"

Helena answered " I'm.. I Should not tell you no question of who you would send after me and My Dad.. But I'm Pregnant.."

She then added " Also I'm friends with A Girl named Olivia who acts so much like both of you.. Who She is Pregnant.. OH NO! She said something About Joker and Someone Named Harley.. Oh No I TOLD HER I WOULD NEVER TELL!" *she started crying..*

Joker then walked over there while questioning "Wait.. Olivia Is Pregnant?, How Though?"

Helena answered in a whiny voice " Uh.. When she told ya'll She was going out.. I bet she never mentioned anybody with the Name Helena if not I'm Going to Have to tell you from the beginning.."

Joker sat down "Okay Begin!" he whined in wonder of how she got pregnant..

Helena then Began.. "okay.. So Here it goes.. Me and Olivia, We always go and Drank Beer. So While At a Bar, In Gotham We saw a man.. Well I was already Pregnant Olivia was not.. That Man, was cute.. So They Did Some Sex together, The next day Real Early, Olivia Told me She lied toward her dad, Which is you Joker, Because She had to go and tell me something, I Then waited Outside in your old hideout, And she then was upset while telling me, That She got pregnant With that man Who was pretty cute, Later on after that, The Same Night My Brother Edward Came Home Late!, And then I heard him Mumbled under his breath " Oh.. Just Great Why Did I have SEX WITH MY SISTER'S FRIEND THEN I FIND OUT SHES THE DAUGHTER OF JOKER!" Now you Know your daughter is having a Wayne Child.."

Olivia came down while crying then mumbled so they could hear it " Mom, Dad I was Going to Tell you Once i had decided to tell you, With out Crying Mom I Know you dislike Bruce but he is going to be a Grandpa, And so are ya'll...

Harley then yelled " UGH! YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Helena then stated " Harley!, Don't Blame it on her, It was All ME! I asked her to come and i was unaware of my brother who Likes Following me Was their, Either way I Should Loose My Job as being a FBI, I Hate how Bruce Never let me, Do anything i really wanted to do, all He would say was " Go, Train to be an FBI.." Sometimes i felt like doing something, But I would do it anyway." *she stated while rolling her eyes.*

Olivia then added " Also.. If you did that Helena, Then We would not have found each other and became friends, even though I still Owe you something After you did Save my life, from being rapt and Shot.. And Yeah I never told anybody that.."

Helena then stated " I did not tell Bruce either he would be yelling at me, And Asking Why I helped a Criminal from Being Rapt and Shot, and why did I be so kind to Them, Why did i just not Kill them there, or take them in, He would have known what i would have stated, like this, Because Bruce I'm Tired of being a FBI, All you do is enjoy Your stuff, I Want to help but also have some fun, And make friends But ugh just forget it.."

Joker then stated.. " Okay.. So.. Liv You where almost Rapt and SHOT!, And Helena Your the daughter of Bruce Wayne? And Your friends with my Daughter, And Your Also Talking to Criminals You know right.."

Helena then nodded and stated." Yeah I know you guys are criminals but, I call Olivia my Friend then a Foe or a Criminal Unlike Bruce, Who Kinda Hates you Joker but, Likes you at the same Time.."

Joker then stated " Uh.. Not This again Helena Lets go and get Bruce for Crying out Loud!"


	3. Part 3~Fucked up.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena fucked up so bad, that now Bruce will be wondering why did not come..

Joker had found out she was a wayne, and really there seemed to be no reason to bother hiding it. He's have found out one way or another "Yes Joker, I know.. Edward is an idiot and Bruce....he's well..he's not my real father. Mother and Father died when I was 8.."

"I bet they where shot right in front of you?" the clown spoke with a tone a little to happy for her liking.

Helena  nodded "Yeah..they where. Bruce took me in, and raised me as his own even though I don't take him as my dad at all, Edward is more like a brother though. He's well..annoying."

Harley sighed a dramatical sigh, and pouted "Sorry to hear that hon, What do you take this Bruce anyway?"

" Well, I'm more like his I don't know, Right hand Woman? I just hate how he is still acting Like I'm his own, when I'm not , well maybe I don't know. But I'm not fucking 8 or 10 I'm turning 20 for gods sake! Then my nightmare will come back to me, Just like in 2 more days _your_ daughter will be 19, My Brother is 10-13, and Bruce Treats him like a grown up, I still can't believe he got a phone before me, Bruce buys him one and makes me buy my own.." She speaks muttering, and annoyed, before she looked down at her attire. Too formal. " Shoot. Fuck This dress, I'll be right back Meet me at your old Warehouse, around 3 hours, I need to do stuff and change from this Dress.."

"Kk darlin'~"

 

-o-

 

Helena reached the manor late. It's been long past 3 hours. Yes, she was supposed to meet Joker and Harley in the warehouse, but she'd stopped by at the dock. It'd been nice. The sun was warm, just starting to set, and the air chilly. Part of her liked the cold, the other hated it. Right now, she hated it. Her fingers were frozen, her nose was runny, and a fucking annoying little brother wouldn't get off her trail.

"EDWARD! You can come out now. I know you're following me. No point in hiding it!"

She locks the car up and makes her way inside the manor, Edward still following quietly behind. She opens the front door and walks upstairs. She puts her outfit partly on. Pants. Black Boots her leather jacket and her pair of black pants. She leaved her hair down, and gets ready to go to the warehouse, hoping they'd still be there. But they beat her to it. A knocks comes at her door.

Helena opens the door, and there they are Joker, and Harley. Great.

"I was going to be coming there, just lost track of time...sorry."

They sit down.. and Edward comes from his room and he was stating after he saw them " Fuck..Joker and Harley...Uhhh sis? Aren't you supposed to be handing them over to the police?"

Helena then yelled "Shut up and come down here you Twerp, you Sneaked in the car, and where is my Phone!?!"

Edward raised his hands in surrender.  Please, don't be mad. Here it is.."

"Give me 3 good reason's I shouldn't do my Karate on you, And don't include anything of Bruce.."

He puts his hand on his chin, and smiles. "Well one..Because _Alfred_ would be mad at you, if you touched me. Two. I told you i was sorry. And three, Because I know your birthday is in 2 days.."

Helena then responded " What DID I SAY, About including what Bruce would be like, It's always like, Bruce would be this or he would be that or he would do this or he would do that!"

Edward then said " But it is true.."

Helena then punched him onto the ground then, Did the Foot kick toward the face..

She then said while doing it for the punch she said " That is for being a Jerk.." She then says for the foot kick "That is for Touching my stuff and Following me!"

Edward then says " Jeez I know i deserved that, But Man! Why are you so harsh.."

"Helena! Did you hurt Edward?"

Helena then yelled while placing her gun back in her holster " Yes, Alfred i did, It's not my fault! He argued it on, He is being a Twerp, He follows me, He called me a Bitch, just puts the B out of Itch and He touched my stuff for the 10 trillionth time!"

Alfred sighed" Mrs Helena you Know Bruce ain't going to be happy about this.."

Helena then yelled again " I Know! He is never happy about anything I do, but he is sure proud of Edward, But when I try to do something Great, he is like Helena I know you can do better, Helena Try you best, Helena I know you can do better why can't you be like Edward?"

she storms out the room, and down back to her car, driving it off. She didn't need a Joker, or a Harley. Hell she didn't need even need Bruce, or Alfred! She'd just go find Batman herself. Her files had given her leads, and she'd planned on sharing them with the other two, but who needs them. She didn't. Did;t need anyone, but herself. She alone was enough.

How truly wrong she'd been.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Now doing chapter 3! Sorry its kinda short, working on it now, Joker told Alfred after Alfred Pissed Helena Off.


	4. Chapter 4

Helena gripped the gun in her left hand, ready to pull the trigger, had been even the slightest movement. And move it did. Out came a man masked, with what his head in what seemed to be a...sac? He had circles cut out for the eyes, where two shiny glass like objects stuck out, which she assumed were goggles. Then the rest followed. Flooding in through the glass door, as though they were all a part of some gang. All dressed in strange costumes, most which truly made no sense. They were dragging something along with them. Something that truly shouldn't be there.  _ Crispus Allen.  _

She knew this man. She's handled his case!  _ Cripus Allen _ was not supposed to be here. Cripus Allen was supposed to be  _ dead. _

"How bout' you tell us where The Batman is, and we'll make this less painful for you," a gruff voice spoke, sounding more mechanic than human. She could make out Allen's terrified face, as the poor man tried to cringe away from the hand holding him, if it even was a hand. She did not have a clear view of the man or thing that had a hold of the man from where she currently stood. If only she could peek over the wall just a bit.

"How about no," Cripus spit out, venom dripping from his very tongue, and it surprised Helena. Cripus  _ hated _ Batman. Wanted nothing more than to be rid of the destructive vigilant. So _ why _ ? Why was he here trying to _ protect _ Batman?

An anguished cry left the man as the fist drove into his jaw, knocking a tooth or two out, and Helena winced, looking away for a moment. She could barely make out the crunch that came afterwards following with another scream. She looked back to see the bald man's wrist bent in an awkward angle. They were torturing him! She couldn't just stand here and do nothing! So with that she turned on her heel, poking her head out for only a moment before being pulled back and pushed against the wall. A gloved hand pressed up against her mouth to muffle her scream, and there it was. The twisted scarred face smiling at her, but with eyes gleaming with danger.

"Are you stupid, Detective?" he whispered. "or just a complete idiot?"

Helena glared at the clown, and twisted to pull away but the arm kept her tight in place. "That thing out there is Jonathan Crane. I'm sure you must know who that is, Detective. Do you really want to go out there with nothing but this stupid little weapon of yours?"

She paused, the struggle coming to an end, as the clown removed his hand, and moved to lean against the wall beside her, and put a finger up to his lips, telling her to stay quiet.

" _What the hell are you doing here!?"_ she whispered.

The Joker gave her a toothy grin. All scarred and yellow. "Just keeping an eye out for my favourite detective."

"Well, I don't need it. Keep it to yourself."

"Will do."

-o-

"Ready to speak now, Officer?"

Cripus cackled, groaning when the laughter shook his body rooting deep into his wounds. His face looked older than it had before, and the scars. Oh the scars. They were everywhere, some fresh, and others infected and treated improperly. "You've done your worst Crane..I'm not sure there is much more you can do." he croaked, voice cracking with every syllable, sounding broken.

Crane followed Cripus's laughter with his own causing Cripus to pause. "Oh..OH~ He thinks we have done our worst. Oh how wrong.  _ How very wrong _ . Bring them out." he spoke, the mechanical voice now with a little hint of glee. One that warned the coming of something worse, and much more sinister. 

And Helena had not been wrong. Out came the sobbing of two young children, and a female. The children stayed huddled close to whom she assumed were their mother. The one who's quit her job after Cripus had supposedly "died." The expression on Cripus's face fell, looking even more dead than it had before. 

“Y-you.. _ you monster _ ,” the man croaked, tears welling up in his shrunken eyes. 

“Bring the girl.”

And bring the girl they did. They grabbed the child by her tiny ponytail and dragged her down to her father’s feet. She sniffled, and curled up, screaming in terror. 

“NO! No...leave them out of this!!!” the man screamed, trying to get to his shrivelling daughter, but in no avail. The chains keeping him down.

“Not until, you tell us what we want to know.”

Cripus hesitated. Opening his mouth to speak, before closing it again, and then turning to look at his wife. Oh how he loved her, and maybe this would be the last time they’d see each other. In all, she did not know. She gave him one last loving look and gave a sad smile. Small, barely there, but Crispus could see it. He knew. He knew they wouldn’t get out alive, and he knew he wouldn’t live much longer to see them. He knew Scarecrow. Scarecrow would kill them the moment he got his information. No mercy was shown, but maybe...just maybe if he could save even one of them. It's enough. He needed time. Time...time.

“Are we going to start talking?” Crane’s voice came, overpowering, and crushing.

“Yes,” Crispus spoke, looking up at the monster, showing his fight, his resolve. “But..I’ll only give it to you in pieces. That way I know that my family will stay alive, as long as possible. I know you’ll kill them, but know if you do shoot them in front of me now. You can forget about you and your stupid little fantasies about finding Batman.”

  Crane spoke " Fine.. I can only give you 1 promise, which is we will not shoot your Dang Little Shitty Ass Family in front of you nor now Anyway, We May let you guys spend 30 minutes or so with each other if, You are telling us the true Information we wanted to hear if so, We may even Spare your life and you Shitty Ass Family." Helena then thought *What. Should I do... What Would Batman do?" Joker Spoke while a little chuckle came with it as a mix... " Aww man, I can't Wait to see Bruce Wayne's Face when he find's out his adopted daughter does not know what to do and there is going to be Innocent lives to be seen dead.." Helena spoke softly " Shut Up Joker! I'm Trying to show a plan in my mind to help Crispus and his family before it's too late.." Joker spoke while still chuckling along " Oh Sure Detective, like your better then Batman is at Fighting Crime and Solving Mysteries and Saving lives I doubt you are.." Helena spoke again " Oh Just Watch and See who the Joke is on Joker, It Ain't Going to be on me No Sir not this fucking time, not if I can help it!"

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter, Second Chapter also!! Hope you guys liked it! It's a little rough, but it will make more sense as the story progressed. Be sure to review! We'll update soon! Second Chapter is Rough and has Harley in it! and They are Pregnant A Big Surprise on who is the farther! only Joker and Harley know this.. Not even Bruce knows nor Alfred!


End file.
